The Realistic Update : 1.14
The '''Realistic Update '''is an update that drastically changes weather, mob behaviors, block behaviors, and player stats to make the game more realistic, especially for a survival game. Weather There are 20 types of weather: There are variables called pressure, dropping during storms, wind speed, increasing during storms, and temperature, often increasing while near a smoldering forest. Block Behavior Changes Blocks will behave different including: *Hay Bales - will drop 10 Hay if windspeed is greater than 14 *Fire - spreads 30x faster *Water - rises during storms, lowers after storms, also rises by 1 block every 12 hours and drops 1 block every 12 hours, indicating tides *Ore - if left near lava, it can turn Polished, which if crafted into armor, has Polished armor, three more defense than if not polished *Dirt, grass, and sand - flammable, but will turn Coarse Dirt if left in flame, sand will turn into glass *Lava - Melts, or destroys the following objects - All objects except water, obsidian, bedrock, and ore + ore blocks and Nether materials *Mercury - poisons all objects if entered for 20 seconds, Fatal Poison III *Uranium - if mined, turns into Liquid Uranium, with the same effect as Mercury but with Fatal Poison II *Air - will be only in limited amounts deeper underground, completely absent by 14 Y, need an Oxygen Package Suit to survive, which is crafted with 10 Iron bars, 10 coal. It can only be used for 365 seconds before running out of air and having to go to sockets in caves or to the world surface. Air is also absent in the End and is too hot to breathe in the Nether, so the Oxygen Package Suit must be upgraded to the Thermooxygen Package Suit which can protect from Nether heat. If left unguarded in nether heat, good luck being on fire. Air is also scarcer the higher you go. Biomes *Central Point Supervolcano *Radioactive Biome - full of Thorium, Uranium, and other radioactive elements. Air inflicts Poison if entered, so a Oxygen Package Suit is required. *Mountain Range Biome - full of Stone, Andesite, Granite, and Diorite. Has many mountains that tower over 210 blocks but less than 256, many with snow caps. A Mount-Everest type mountain is found in the center of this biome, towering over 300 blocks! *Hot Savanna - full of Dry Grass, Stripped Wood acacia trees, and many wildlife, including Parrots, Chickens, Pigs, Cows, Sheep, and other animals can be found here. Lakes are in relatively large amounts here *Wetlands - full of Wet Grass and lakes. Frogs are abundant here. *Town - Cluster of villages. *Volcanic Biome - Nether-hot air, full of granite, rhyolite, andesite, cinnabar, and pumice. Has multiple short mountains with holes leading to a gigantic pool of lava. Dungeons * The Artery Mobs Passive * Fly - 2 hp * Rat - 3 hp * Flea - 3 hp * Cardinal - 10 hp * Jay - 7 hp * Frog - 9 hp * Sparrow - 11 hp * Robin - 13 hp * Pigeon - 14 hp * Monarch butterfly - 5 hp * Blue butterfly - 5 hp * Grassed butterfly - 5 hp * High-fly - 5 hp * Grasshopper - 4 hp * Praying mantis - 9 hp * Ladybug - 7 hp - attacks Aphid * Aphid - 5 hp * Worm - 4 hp * Lizard - 8 hp Hostile, but will flee if attacked * Ant - 3 hp Neutral * Giraffe - 45 hp * Rhino - 35 hp * Hippo - 35 hp * Eagle - 20 hp * Leopard - 40 hp * Tiger - 41 hp * Lion - 41 hp * Liger - 42 hp * Giant - 110 hp * Chameleon - 11 hp * Salamander - 14 hp * Bee - 10 hp * Big Worm - 20 hp * Elephant - 90 hp * Whale - 112 hp Hostile * Wasp - 10 hp * Snake - 7 hp * Giant Worm - 30 hp * Blood Dribbler - 15 hp Boss * Lava Worm - 300 HP * Heart of the Sea - 700 HP * Neptune - 1400 HP New Behaviors (newmobs) * Migration - Passives will migrate every week. * Hiding - Passives will hide from enemies. * Drinking (all) - All animals will at some point travel to the nearest water source and drink from there, if their Thirst Bar is below 35% * Controlled Eating - Passives only eat if their Hunger Bar is below 35%, in which they either eat grass or find a nearby fruit bush. * Breeding (all) - If a species' Mating Desire is above 76%, they will find another with a mating desire above 76% and breed. * Crossbreeding (all) - If a species is alone, it could choose to mate with another species to create a crossbreed. It will have one of the models, both abilities, and the average of both healthbars. * Hunting (carnivore) - Carnivores if hungry, will hunt Passives. Behaviors for old mobs * Villagers will be divided into 6 braveness levels; 3 jobs. Braveness level 1 will detect the slightest change in sky lightlevel and will go to house if so. Level 6 will stay out all night and fight zombies, braveness level 6s are always Warriors. Warriors will often pick up any armor and sword + bow for offhand, and begin fighting. Warriors will shoot enemies from a distance if they are far, and will use the sword if close. Braveness level 1, 2, 3, 4, are always Citizen. Level 5s will stay out at night to heal Warriors. These Level 5s are known as Nurses. Level 4s will stay out until 11:00 PM at night, Level 3s at 10:00 PM, Level 2s at 8:00 PM. * Spiders are 11x smaller than before. Player Stats Player will have stats. This includes: * Thirst. Drink raw (will inflict nausea for 15 secs) or bottled water. No thirst - 1 health lost per 1.12 seconds. * Energy. Sit in a chair to regain energy, or, you can sleep to gain it twice as fast, as well as sleepiness bar replenished. No energy - 1/8 of regular speed. * Sleepiness. Sleep to regain it. No sleepiness bar - teleport to the nearest spawn point, and sleep. * Temperature - Greater than 90 degrees, thirst lost 2x faster. Less than 32 degrees, 1/2 of regular speed. Less than 10 degrees, -2 hp per 3 seconds. Greater than 112 degrees, heat stroke (1/5 of speed, -3 hp per 2 seconds) Category:Fan Made Updates